Grand Voyage- Log 106
Log 106: Division of the Battles “Khan-sama!” one of the nearby attendants cried! The leader of Deathwatch leaped from his desk and exploded through the doors, rushing next to his assistant with an eery sense of calm about his person. “Explain,” he said simply. “The Radar Snail picked something up!” the attendant pointed. And true enough, on the screen was displayed a series of at least 8 dots, all rushing towards the base! “They moved faster than I expected,” Khan growled, whipping around and pulling his own personal Den Den Mushi from his coat. He spoke into it quickly and tersely. “Executives! The other pack is coming! Eradicate them!” All the Executives had pulled out their own Den Den Mushi as soon as their leader had called them, and therefore they had all received the message from the boss. Thus, their response was all the same as well. “SIR, YES SIR!” ---- “The base is in sight!” Art called as they continued to rush after Knave, “everyone, get ready! We have to let Knave get to Khan without any trouble, okay?” “Got it!” Sid called. “Roger,” Stormy nodded. “Yes!” Pura affirmed. “Gao!” Gopher said seriously. “Whatever!” Sirius growled, a grin on his face. “WOW!” Mercuia cried, her eyes shining happily, “I’VE NEVER LAUNCHED AN ASSAULT ON AN ENEMY BASE ON A WINTER ISLAND BEFORE!” “IS THIS REALLY THE TIME OR PLACE?!” Stormy gaped at their archeologist! “Hey, guys! Keep alive!” Art called out, “Knave’s reaching the base!” ---- And sure enough, Knave had indeed reached the massive control tower that stretched up to the airship Memitim itself. Putting on a final extra boost of speed, Knave launched himself towards the entrance, his very being filled with anger and determination to defeat the leader of Deathwatch! However, right as the marimo lad reached the building, there was a small impact on one of the upper floors, part of the wall exploding outwards and revealing Shiroe, hurtling down through the air, both of his placed in almost sword like positions, aiming directly for Knave! “No Sword Style...” he began, swinging both his hands down, but before they could make contact with the Marimos’ captain, another blade intercepted his! Hand and blade clashed, oddly sending sparks flying through the air, and the two combatants found themselves locked in deadly stalemate. The other blade was Yamiryuu, and the one holding it was Pura. “Knave!” she called, “go!” “Don’t need to tell me twice!” Knave yelled, bursting through the doors and continuing to rush through into the first floor of the building. As he began, however, a man wearing an odd monk-like outfit launched himself behind a pillar, aiming a punch straight for Knave’s face! The blow was intercepted, however, by Sid. “Keep going forward!” the blue-haired navigator called. Knave continued his trek, dashing up the stairs and exploding into a room filled with a large amount of canisters. Before he could take another step, another person leaped down from the ceiling, aiming a kick directly for him! This attack, too, was stopped, this time by the first mate himself, the Majin D’Artagnan! “Sorry,” he said to his opponent, “but you’re going to have to let my captain pass.” “Asshole,” the bounty hunter chuckled. Knave continued to press his advance, rushing into the next floor, which appeared to be made up of a massive amount of cubicles. As the marimo lad reached it, a wave of purple liquid rushed towards him! Stormy suddenly leaped in front of him, her hand arcing through the air and releasing a wave of chemicals that intercepted the purple gunk. As the two collided, a hissing sound filled the air, smoke rising up from the collision as well. As both attacks faded, the one behind the attack stepped into view. The woman with the odd tear marks on her face. Stormy gave a brief nod at Knave, who resumed his rush forward! This time, he found himself within a massive auditorium of sorts, and this time two opponents rushed towards him. One was the one in the wrestling jumpsuit, while the other was the one in the jungle-styled uniform. As soon as Knave came into view, they charged at him, all preparing to launch their attacks when- “Inukenpo: Wolfspeed Movement!” Sirius exploded through the wall behind Knave, appearing in front of the two and launching a massive barrage of punches and kicks that perfectly intercepted their own attacks! Finally, the three combatants leaped back from each other, landing at opposite ends of the room. “Jungu and Georges,” Sirius smirked, “figured that I could at least take out you two.” And to Knave- “DHAHAKA! GET YOUR ASS MOVING! KHAN-SAMA’S ON THE TOP FLOOR!” Knave paused for a moment, staring at Sirius, who only faced his opponents... while allowing a smirk to form on his lips. Knave noticed this, started for a second, and then smiled genuinely in return, before resuming his rush. That’s right, asshole, Sirius thought to himself, pay it all back. ---- Knave now found himself rushing through a massive corridor. Only a single room remained between him and his goal, as Gopher rushed up next to him, hopping on his shoulder, before glancing suddenly upwards! “Kyahahahahahaha!” came a rather childish voice, and down Minny came, sliding down the walls, them becoming oddly malleable, as he was able to stick his fingers through them and slide down rather smoothly. As he did so, the little magician pulled one arm free, and extended it towards Knave, tipping it slightly... and allowing a projectile to come flying out of it! Gopher reacted quickly, leaping into the air! “Gaaaooo!!” the Shroomian chef slowly intoned, his wings flapping furiously as both of his hand inflated, then bringing them both forward and... catching the projectile! “Eh?!” Minny asked, stopping his descent. “Gao!” Gopher smiled confidently as Knave continued his charge. ---- The final room! Knave burst into it, and found himself in a massive, open space, constructed something like a birdcage. There were a large amount of boxes scattered around the area, but besides that there was nothing... save for the bounty hunter who was flying through the air with her artificially constructed wings, who now launched for him! Knave didn’t miss a bit, continuing to charge forward, as she launched herself at him-! “Wind Dragon’s Roar!” A massive column of wind exploded through the door, catching the woman mid-flight, and sending her spiralling back. As she regained her stability, Mercuia burst in. “Jeez,” she said, wiping some sweat away, “you guys sure do run fast...” Spotting her captain still charging forward, she cupped her mouth in her hands and called out to him. “KNAVE-SAN! MAKE SURE YOU BEAT HIM!” “OF COURSE!” Knave howled back. ---- It was finally time. Khan set down his tea, and stood up, flexing his shoulders slightly. Outside, Knave approached the final door, and all the stored up anger began to come to a boil.. The man he was about to fight was responsible for all the pain and hardships his crew, his family, had faced since they entered the Grand Line, for all of it, in some way or another. And when all these thoughts came to his head, Knave found all the strength he had lost during the charge return with a vengeance! “KKKKKHAAAAAANNNNN!!!” Knave howled as he exploded through the double doors, both of his hands becoming surrounded with heat and kinetic energy. “COME AT ME, PIRATE SCUM!” Khan yelled as well, his entire body transforming into his Ezo Wolf Man-Beast form as he leaped into the air, his own fist reaching out to collide with Knave’s attack! ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters